What do the following two equations represent? $-5x-4y = 4$ $-5x-4y = 4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-4y = 4$ $-4y = 5x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{4}x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-4y = 4$ $-4y = 5x+4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{4}x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.